The present invention relates to a structure for preventing vertical movement of an automotive vehicle sliding door.
In a van type automotive vehicle equipped with a sliding door, the sliding door must be held in position by suitable means preventing vertical movement thereof during driving.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional structure for preventing such a sliding door from moving vertically during driving. A locking device is provided at a rear portion of the door to locking the door in a vertical direction. Also, at a front portion of the door, as shown in FIG. 1, a pair of engaging members A, B are arranged between the vehicle body and the door. Engaging member A is fixed to a side of the door while engaging member B is fixed to a center pillar of the vehicle body. When the door is closed, engaging member B engages vertical movement of member A so that the door is prevented.
To achieve the aforesaid engagement, after door assembly positions of the engaging members A, B must be precisely adjusted. Even if properly adjusted, the relative positions of the members may change as a result of driving.